New Species
by T'Lin
Summary: This was my very 1st fanfiction. I wrote it back in 2003. Also this is a ArcherT'Pol story, If you have an issue with this pairing I wouldn't suggest reading it. : The crew comes across a new brand of borg while on r&r on a uninhabited planet.


**"New Species"**

_**Pairing: Archer/T'Pol ;)**_

**_Summary: The bridge crew go on R&R on a unhabited planet but discover something new._**

**_Authors note: This was my first fanfiction ever, I wrote it right after The Xindi in 2003. So be nice:)_**

**_Disclaimer: Enterprise and its characters are owned by Paramount/CBS_ **

**Written by:** _Trekker/T'Lin_

Author's log-stardate: 1016.03

Still on the mission of exploration of space the Enterprise runs into a little trouble. Sub-commander T'Pol is in charge of the ship while the captain is on the surface of a tropical world. While on the surface the captain, Hoshi, and Reed are exposed to a virus that morphs them into the planet's native beings. Dr. Phlox is still aboard the ship trying to find a cure to save the captain and others. The sub-commander is worried about the captain and Commander Tucker is wishing he hadn't left her in charge of the ship since she's a Vulcan. The commander will never trust her even though the captain trusts her completely. He couldn't understand what the captain sees in her. It wasn't because she was the most beautiful woman on the ship, it must have been because she was the only one on the ship who had the guts to talk back to him.

* * *

Worried and anxious T'Pol and Trip try to negotiate with aliens determined to kill all those infected. "Our captain is infected with the virus and is still on the surface" T'Pol said. "And we're still trying to find him and two other crewmen." 

"You better find them before we do" the alien said. "Or we will kill him before you had a chance to save him."

The commander had stepped up and said, "You can't kill our captain, it's not his fault that they're infected and we'll find him before you do."

"Ok, your people have till the end of the week to find them," the alien in charge said.

After the aliens left the room T'Pol turned to Trip and said, "who did the captain leave in charge me or you," She said with anger.

"You and I don't know why he left you in charge any way."Trip told her.

"What does that suppose to mean?"she asks him.

"It means that there are some rumors going around this ship that I'm starting to believe."

"What rumors?" she asked him. He didn't reply. She asked again"What rumors?"

"Rumor that there is something going on between you and the captain."

"What?"

"People are talking T'Pol there must be something gone on if he always puts you in charge of the ship when he's gone."

"Your wrong he puts me in charge because I'm his first officer, which is a higher rank than you isn't it?"

"Yea but when something goes wrong and it has to do with both of us I get chewed off while he barely yells at you."

"Maybe because I'm the sub-commander and when something goes wrong it always has to do with you" she said. Trip was about to tell her off when the com beeped. T'Pol answered it "Go ahead."

"Sub-commander there is a ship dropping out of warp in an intercept course for us."

"Keep an eye on it. I'm on my way to the bridge." She turned to Phlox and told him to hurry up on the vaccine to help the captain.

On the bridge were Delta watch for the crew that was on the surface. T'Pol was in the captains chair talking to the other ship through the main screen. "Our captain is on the surface with two other crewmen, so we're trying to find them before the other ship goes down there."

"Why is your captain down there anyway" the ugly alien asked.

"They were looking to see if the planet was suitable for the crew to rest for a while."

The alien on the other ship asked "What species is on your ship?"

"Excuse me" she said.

The alien repeated "What species are on your ship?"

She hesitated and finally said "Denombalin, Vulcan, and Human; why do you want to know?"

The creepy looking alien said "I heard of the Vulcan and human kind before"

"You have, I was under the impression that no one in the Delphic Expanse knew about humans or Vulcan."

The alien cunningly said "We know about your kind humans that are explorers and Vulcan that have self-disciplined minds."

"How do you know about our kind anyway, no one except the Xindi supposes to know about us since they attack the human's home world Earth?"

While T'Pol and the unknown alien were talking, Trip and a security team used the transporter and brought the captain and others back onto the ship without the other ship knowing. The captain a little sick from the medicine Phlox gave him made his way to the bridge and surprised T'Pol when he stepped out of the turbo lift and walked onto the bridge. Very happy that he was all right she said, "Captain your back, how was your trip on the surface?"

He replied and said "Not something I want to do ever again, did anything happen while I was going."

"The aliens that we were talking to wanted to destroy you, Hoshi, and Reed."

"Did they well they didn't succeed?"

"I assume they didn't or you would not be here."

He turned to the main screen with the alien looking strangely at him.

Hoshi had just step out of the turbo lift right behind Archer. She had just come from the sickbay eager to get back to her station. She had just sat down when other ship hailed them. She just said "Captain we're being hailed."

His response was "On screen." It was the other ship on half of the screen. He looked at Trip.

Trip just said "The aliens that wanted to destroy you."

With anger Archer just said "I have nothing to say to you son of a bitch, Hoshi." She knew what to do, and the screen went back to looking out at space.

Without saying anything Trip and T'Pol assumed to their stations. She was barely to her station when the captain said "T'Pol may I speak to you in my ready room now."

"Yes captain."

He turned to Trip and said you have the conn and told Travis to quickly go to maximum warp. While they made their way through the door Trip was thinking 'Now what in hell does he have to say to T'Pol that he couldn't say in front of us, no they couldn't be doing what I think their doing could they I don't know maybe I should get back to work before he notices I'm not working.'

* * *

Now in the ready room, after T'Pol walks in head of the captain, she turns around and he kisses her all of a sudden. 

She pulls away and asks "What are you doing?"

Ar:"Kissing you, why you don't want me to?"

T:"No, I want you to kiss me but we can't do this now."

Ar:"Why now is a good time as ever."

T:"We can't because it is against all Starfleet regulations for a captain and his first officer to be pursuing an intimate relationship."

Ar:"I know that but it is just a few rules between us how are they going to find out anyway."

T:"It's disrespectful for two Starfleet officers to do this, what will your crew think of you if they find out we are doing this."

Ar: "You resigned your commission some of the rules don't apply to you anymore and I don't care what they think they don't have any say in what I do on my own time T'Pol I love you."

T:"Your really in love with me."

Ar: "Yea I been attracted to you ever since we met back on earth when I was trying to convince your superiors that earth was ready to go out in space remember."

T: "How could I forget that's when I stood up to you for the first time."

Ar: "Liked you ever stopped after that you're the only one on this ship besides Trip who I let talk to me like that."

T: "Very well we will have a compromise for the time being."

Ar: "Fine, neither of us talks to anyone about us nor what goes on between us for the time being not even Trip agreed."

T: "Agreed."

Ar:"Well ok you can accompany me to dinner tonight if you want to of course."

T:"I will be honored to join you for dinner tonight captain."

Ar:"All right so at nineteen-hundred hours tonight we will have dinner without anyone including Trip.

T:"Are you sure he will be ok with us having dinner together alone?"

Ar:"I'm sure Trip will be ok if it was just us tonight, I could make-up an excuse."

T:"Are you certain that he will believe it?"

Ar:"Yeah I'll tell him that we needed privacy that we were discussing something that only the two commanding officers should know and if not I'll order him to stay in engineering during our dinner."

T:"If you order him, he'll follow your orders as usual, he would never disobey a direct order."

Ar:"He never does."

T:"Will that be all captain?"

Ar:"Yes for the time being you're dismissed but promise me that you will say nothing to Trip or anyone about what we just talked about."

T:"I promise I will not speak a word of this to Trip or anyone." They kiss and she leaves to go to her station on the bridge.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Enterprise at high warp speed is about to encounter another planet that is about thirty-four light years away which will take them about four days to reach at warp five.

It was an early morning briefing with most of the senior crew half asleep or wide awake. The captain was going over the scan that T'Pol took of the planet that they were about to embark. After he was through saying what she told him before she just explained it more for them. "From the scans I took I was able to study the atmosphere and came to a conclusion that it is suitable for as what the captain calls it a little r and r"she said.

Trip was staring at her while she walked across the room and was thinking 'She's saying a lot of what the captain would say I wonder . . .' Before he could finish his thought the captain tried to get his attention with a little humor,

"Trip do you have anything to say or am I interrupting you staring at T'Pol."

Very confused he just said, "What?"

Everyone in the room just laughed. Archer said again, "Am I interrupting you staring at T'Pol?"

"I wasn't staring at her" he said embarrassed.

Curiously the captain said, "Really cause instead of paying attention to the screen you were staring at her."

With protest Trip said, "I wasn't staring at T'Pol, I was . . . " He had to think of something fast, "I was looking at the engineering screen which is next to her."

With humor on his voice the captain just said "I was joking Trip you can relax."

Trying to change the subject T'Pol just suggested that the captain can tell them what they could do and could not do when they reach the planet. After she said that he just went ahead with the orders. "First of all there will be groups going one at a time onto the surface, then when each group is on the surface it will be divided into teams."

After he said that T'Pol said, "The teams are already selected by me and the captain which won't be change unless otherwise." She looked at Trip when she said it.

She then went on and said, "You'll be in a team of two, three, or four you must stay with your team at all times, if a member of your team is lost use your communicator to call the ship to locate them."

"Now the captain will say the names in the teams of the senior crew."

Trip was hoping he ended up with Amanda, one of the Macco's. The captain started calling the names, "If there is a problem with the team you're in please don't hesitate to tell me, okay now the teams, Team one is Hoshi, Travis, and Amanda."

Trip was disappointed right away and hoped he ends up with the captain, T'Pol, or Malcolm even.

"The second team is Malcolm, Major Hayes, Trip, and Phlox." Malcolm and Trip looked at each other disappointed immediately when they heard the doc was on their team.

The captain went on and said the last team, "The third team will be me and T'Pol."

Immediately after he said T'Pol was on his team, Trip and Malcolm quickly protested. "Whoa captain why we end up with Phlox and you end up with T'Pol?" Trip said protesting.

Right after Malcolm said, "With all due respect sir neither of us wants to be teamed up with Phlox, he kinda talks to much as they say."

"Really I haven't noticed that about him" the captain said grinning.

Trip thought of something he could say and said, "Why don't you switch teams with Phlox and he can be on your current team."

T'Pol got that look in her eye when she told them "And I end with Phlox captain you promised I won't end up with him."

Archer turned to her and looked her in the eyes and said "T'Pol a promise is a promise your team member is me and only me."

Still trying to convince the captain Trip said "Come on captain be reasonable."

Archer got furious and said "I have my reasons and that's an order Commander."

"Ye, yes sir", he said a little scared.

"Now at eight hundred hours sharp tomorrow we will be going down to the surface so if you're late you'll be staying on the ship until I come back and you better have a damn good excuse when I return or else" he explained. "Oh you can bring your swimming and camping gear if you want to stay through the night on the surface" he said before he would forget.

Anxiously Tucker asked "Can we bring the new turbojet skis and turbo boat captain?"

With no objections he said, "Sure but you're responsible for them." He nodded. "Okay that will be all until tomorrow dismissed."

When they all were out the ready room, he went sat on the couch and T'Pol joined him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. To make conversation she asked, "What was the reason that you put Trip on that team?" He said grinning, "The reason I put him on that team was so that he would stay away from you during the trip."

"Indeed, you did that for me", she said kinda emotionally.

He moves in and kisses her, she kisses back and lets it happen. They stop and he asks her, "T'Pol do you want to do this."

She quickly responds and says, "Indeed I want it to happen here and now."

"Not here someone on the bridge might walk in on us" he said looking at the door.

"Without a doubt Trip will be the first one, logically we can wait until tomorrow of course or perhaps somewhere on the ship", logically she said.

Quickly he asked, "Your quarters or mine?"

"Yours", she said aroused.

They get up and he presses the button to open the door. She goes through and then him. Just as they crossed the bridge about to step into turbo lift Trip asks if he can go back to engineering.

The captain quickly says yes. Then he turns to the rest of the crew and forgets who has the bridge if he, T'Pol, and Trip aren't there. He quickly remembers and says "Malcolm you have the conn." Malcolm nods.

Now it was he, T'Pol, and Trip in the turbo lift. Awkwardly Trip tries to make conversation. "So captain what will you and T'Pol will be doing tonight", he asks.

Archer tries to think of an excuse that would be believable but comes to nothing. He looks at T'Pol to see if she had one.

She quickly says, "I don't know what the captain is doing but I will be in my quarters finishing my work before the trip tomorrow."

He then turns to Archer. Archers' excuse was, "I will be in my quarters packing for the trip, T'Pol your not packing anything to stay through the night."

She has a little grin when she says, "My things have been packed since this morning when you told me to."

Archer quickly remembers and says, "Oh!"

The turbo lift stopped on the deck where the senior officers quarters were on. Archer and T'Pol step out leaving Trip behind. Before the doors close Archer turns around and tell Trip not to be late and tell Malcolm the same. The doors close and they both walk to her quarters to pick up what she packed for the next day.

Before they reach her quarters, they see Porthos, his dog that was on the ship, walking the corridor. The dog quickly sees him and runs in their direction. He reaches them and Archer asks him "What are you doing out of my quarters."

T'Pol presses the button to open the door to her quarters and walks in but Porthos is quickly ahead of her and sits down on his favorite pillow in her quarters. Archer has a grin on his face but as soon as T'Pol looks at him he stops. She picks up the two duffel bags next to her bed and hands the heavy one to him. They walkout but Porthos doesn't he just sits there looking at them as if they were crazy.

He quickly calls him, "Porthos come on."

T'Pol tries to call him, "Come Porthos." Not even a response to her. She turns to Archer and suggests "Maybe he wants you to carry him."

He turns from the dog and asks "Can you carry him I can't carry your bag and him at the same time."

"All-right I will carry Porthos" she says. She enters her quarters again and lifts the dog. He then gives her a little kiss on the mouth. She then drops the pup back on the pillow.

Archer laughs and says "I think he likes you."

Not amused she tells him "Indeed, and he never did this to Trip or Malcolm." She picks him up again making sure he doesn't turn his head once more. She exits her quarters and walks with the captain to his quarters, where she would spend the night. Before they reached his quarters, they run into Dr. Phlox.

He quickly asks "What is this I hear Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed made a fuss this morning about being on a team with me."

T'Pol says with a sense of humor, "I wouldn't use that term for what happened earlier, it was more a hassle than a fuss."

A little amused Archer says "I ordered them to stay on your team."

"If they didn't want to be on my team then why let them", Phlox said.

Archer looks at T'Pol and tells him, "I wanted Trip to stay away from her."

Not getting it, Phlox says, "Why."

Not telling him too much Archer says, "I have my reasons."

Phlox quickly gets it without saying a word and Archer knows he got it and tells him, "Not a word to anyone Phlox."

He then says with that funny face, "Couldn't if I wanted to."

"Good now will you excuse us", Archer said.

"Captain does Porthos need to stay with us tonight", she said looking at the dog as he tried to kiss her again.

"No, he doesn't need to stay with us tonight, Phlox could you watch him until tomorrow", he said to sound vulgar.

Then Phlox said, "Of course captain I'll watch him until tomorrow we will have fun tonight."

"Thank you Phlox and have a good night", he said trying leave.

"You too captain", Phlox said but already knew.

Trying not to irritate T'Pol, Archer said, "Oh I will don't worry."

Now annoyed T'Pol gave Phlox the dog and took hold of Archer's arm and told Phlox, "Good night doctor." He also said good night to her.

She then took hold of Archer's hand and looked at him. He knew she wanted to go so they left him with the dog. Now they were at the door to his quarters, he then presses the button to open the door. He motions for her to go through first. She walks in then him.

The second the door closes they both drop the duffel bags at the same time. They kiss each other and both stumble to the bed undressing each other. He then turns to flick off the lights. The room now filled with darkness except the light from the stars outside the ship. Both now on the bed with him on top of her. He rolls over for her to be on top and she then removes her shirt and he does the same. They kiss some more and now the beautiful yet a sensual Vulcan and intemperate human are under the covers revealing nothing but darkness.

* * *

Now in engineering Commander Tucker is working on the engine. Looking at his clipboard adjusting this and that. He looked up toward the door to see who came in and who should come through than Lieutenant Reed. 

"You better hurry up with your work it is now twenty-one hundred so you now have eleven hours to finish or the captain won't let you go which would be best if you ask me", Reed said joking.

Tucker came back and said, "Why not we're stuck on a team with Phlox it would be better to stay on the ship instead of going."

"Really you don't want to go", Reed said.

"I don't know, maybe, why he's doing this now, he paired me and T'Pol up before why not now, you know I think he wants her to himself."

"Really rumor has it that he does and from what I hear she's in his quarters now." He said passing on the rumor.

Without thinking Trip snapped and said,"She's what."

"In his quarters why you sound as if you're envious of that do I sense a little jealously" he said as if he didn't know.

"I'm not jealous of T'Pol why would I be jealous of her" he said trying to make a point.

With a little concern Reed said "I didn't mean her I mean you're jealous of him."

"How could I be jealous of him you said it yourself it's just a rumor" he said protesting.

"Some of the rumors I hear could be true let me see is it true you slept with her" he asked with caution.

Trip didn't say anything but "Who told you she agreed to forget it ever happened."

Malcolm laughing softly said "That was true you really slept with T'Pol."

Trip told him "Can you say it a little louder I don't think Travis heard you from the bridge."

"Sorry but I can't imagine that she would sleep with anyone on this ship" he said grinning.

Trip responded with "I know but it was just a one time thing."

"You best hope she won't speak a word of this to the captain, you know how bad his temper can get and with him taking a liking to her he would kill you" Malcolm warned him.

"Now your scaring me can you please help me finish my work" he said trying to change the conversation. Malcolm just looked at him smiling. Trip saw and said "Malcolm I don't want to hear it."

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone on the ship was up. Trip, Malcolm, Hoshi, Travis, and the rest of the crew that was going on the trip were heading for the shuttle bay. Now that they most of the crew were there except two of the crew members that was suppose to be the first one's there were late. Trip said out loud "Ok I'm timing them it is now fifteen minutes until the deadline if there not here by then were leaving them like they told us that they would do the same thing."

Malcolm said "Speaking for the rest of us we don't want to leave the captain or the sub-commander because we all don't want to be put in the brig."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the captains' quarters. T'Pol wakes up and says "Jonathan what time is it." 

He wakes up and turns over toward the clock on the side of his bed and says "Damn its fives minutes til eight." They both got up immediately and started dressing as fast as they could. Both of them grab their gear and headed out the door running as fast as they could to the nearest turbo-lift.

Now in the turbo-lift he turns to her and asks "You think they left without us."

She turns to him and says "I doubt it they wouldn't leave the captain and the sub-commander or they would suffer consequences for doing so."

The turbo-lift stops on the shuttle bay deck and they both run to the shuttle bay. With a surprise they both enter and Trip turns to them and says "You tell us to get here on time but you don't why are you two late anyway."

"It's none of your business why we're late" Archer says in his commanding voice.

Trip just blurts out "What you two spent the night together."

Archer didn't say anything but T'Pol looked at him then Trip and said "If I spent the night in his quarters or not it isn't your concern what I do on my off time commander."

Phlox just jumps in and says "Can you please discuss this some other time some of the crew is eager to leave."

Archer looks at everybody and says "Your right doctor, teams1 and 3 on shuttle pod1 and team2 on the other."

Phlox hands Porthos to the captain and enters a shuttle pod. Since Trip and Malcolm's team was the biggest, they had a shuttle pod to themselves. The other two teams shared a shuttle pod. The first shuttle pod was piloted by Travis and the second was piloted by Trip.

On the first shuttle pod Hoshi and Amanda sat together and Archer and T'Pol sat together. Archer took hold of T'Pol's hand and kissed her on the cheek and said "You ok?"

She looked up at him and said "I'm fine but a feel so awful speaking to Trip like that."

"He's not going to be mad at you just relax the next few days will be the best you ever had."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the second shuttle pod. Trip with an angry look on his face saying "You know Malcolm I should have never slept with her if she was going to be so much a bitch after." 

"Really where have you been for the last three years she always was like this" Malcolm said curiously.

"After we talked about it after she said it was an experiment she wanted to do after she left the high command" Trip said sarcastically.

"Really with all the human men on the ship she picks you" he said with a flicker of humor on his voice.

Trip turned quickly around and said "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I just saying she could have done better" Malcolm explained.

"You saying that there's someone better than me"Trip asked.

Malcolm looked at him again and said "Well yea."

"Who is better than me" Trip asked curiously.

"Who you think" he said.

"You and a few ensigns in engineering thinking about it" he said joking.

Malcolm gave him a strange look and said "Really I imagine that it would be the person on this ship that she spends most of her time with."

"The only person she spends a lot of time with is the captain."

Malcolm nodded his head. Major Hayes interrupts them and says "I don't want to interrupt your little chat but you about to run into the other shuttle pod."

"What?" Before Trip could make a turn, it bumps the other pod. Boom!

* * *

Back in the other shuttle pod both Hoshi and T'Pol bump their heads on an overhead beam. They both rub the spot where it hit them. 

Archer turns toward them and says "You all ok?" They both nod their heads yes. After he made sure they were ok he quickly sat in the copilot seat and pressed a button to open a channel to the other pod. He quickly asks "Trip what was that?"

"Sorry sir we weren't paying attention, won't happen again" Trip said over the com.

"Well ok I want to land near the clearing on the beach" he told him.

Trip acknowledged and said "Aye sir."

He turned to Travis and said "Take us down Mr. Mayweather."

While smiling Travis said "Love to."

Right after the ensign said that Archer went back to his seat right next to T'Pol. He turned to Hoshi and Amanda and said "We're about land so get your stuff ready."

"Aye sir"

* * *

Now on the beach everyone exited the shuttle pods except Archer and T'Pol. He turns to her and asks "Do you want a separate tent or do you want to share one." 

She gives him this confused look and said "It would be really hard to sleep together in separate tents."

He gives her a smile and says "I see your point."

Everyone outside the shuttle pods was checking their gear before they headed off to explore the tropical planet. Trip and Malcolm were chatting, Hoshi, Travis, and Amanda were checking their maps, and Phlox and Major Hayes was checking the medical and tactical gear. Malcolm was gossiping as usual with Trip. He asks Trip "Where's T'Pol and the Captain?"

"I think they're in the shuttle pod talking you want to go see Malcolm."

Malcolm just gave a funny answer "Might as we'll if their kissing we might catch them in the act, lets go." The two of them ran to the shuttle pod and everyone quickly looked where they were going.

They stopped on the side of the shuttle pod and it wasn't what they taught it would be. Archer was in the pilots chair checking the computers to see everything was right and T'Pol was in the first seat looking at her padd while talking to the captain. They both turned around and looked at Reed and Trip funny.

"What's wrong?"the captain said.

Trip and Reed turned to each other then to them and asked "When can we be off on our trip."

"Everything seems ok you all can go now" Archer said.

Trip and Reed both smiled and said "Yes sir." Trip and Reed both ran and yelling "Hayes, Phlox lets go." All four of them were on the second shuttle pod.

The captain and T'Pol both stepped out of the first one and watched the other shuttle pod fly off like everyone else was. When it was out of sight he turned to the remaining teams and said "I'm going to leave you all here so go exploring and be careful."

They all said "Aye sir."

After the other team was kinda far away, he turned to T'Pol and asked "You're ready?"

"Of course lets go." They both entered the shuttle pod again and he sat in the pilot chair. Now T'Pol was in the copilot seat. She could now see what the outside looked like from high up. "I assume that is a suitable area to make camp."

"Your choice I'll land between the edge of the trees and water."

The shuttle pod landed and it was getting dark where they were so the tent had to be up by then. Archer took every thing they needed out of the shuttle pod including Porthos. He took him out of the shuttle pod and said "Don't go far Porthos if I can't find you when we leave your staying."

T'Pol smiled and said "I wish."

Archer turned to her and said "What?"

She didn't think he heard her, still smiling she said "It was a joke Jonathan."

"Really you like making jokes now" he said laughing.

She gave him a look that made him want to start to play "Jonathan no."

He slowly went for her and she turned to run but he already had her by the waist. "Got you, whoa." They both lost their balance and fell onto the sand. He kisses her and grabs her hand to help her up.

"We better set up the tent before it gets late" she tells him concerned.

"Alright wait just a second." He goes to the side of the shuttle pod and carries a bag to where she was and opens it and throws it up to expand. They now have a suitable tent to sleep in. They both get in and he leaves Porthos out and zips it close. The lantern in the tent suddenly turns off.

* * *

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at team two's campsite. All the tents were open and around a campfire. Three of the men were sitting around the fire except Phlox. He was in his tent looking at his padd. The men around the fire were Trip, Malcolm, and Hayes. They all were telling stories of past girlfriends, past lovers, and about the women on Enterprise. Malcolm was telling them the dreams he had on the ship about the ones close to him.

"There was one woman on the ship I actually kissed" he said smiling.

Trip looked at him and asked "Who did you kiss?"

Malcolm took a breath and said "Do you remember Alana."

Trip looked at Hayes then back to Malcolm and said "Ensign Hart." Malcolm nodded.

"I remember you were close to her now you got to tell us when and where" Trip said.

Malcolm looked down when he said "It was two years ago a couple days after the New Year's parties on the ship. It was in the morning I was helping her practice shooting and at the right moment we kissed."

Hayes asked "So did she ever stayed the night in your quarters."

Malcolm's smile disappeared when he asked that.

Trip looked at him and said "At that time during that mission something happened to her. Something took over her body and so when the ship was in the middle of some bad ships it tried to fire on those ships. So we had to shoot her."

Hayes looked at Malcolm and said "I'm sorry Malcolm I didn't know."

"It's quite all right all that stuff didn't happen I think we would be together now" Malcolm said "So Trip what about you I hear through the grape vines that you and an ensign in engineering are somewhat close."

"Not anymore she died when the deck where her quarters were on had decompressed."

"What about you and Amanda?"

Hayes quickly looked at him and said "You and Amanda I thought you and her was just friends."

Trip looked Malcolm and said "We're still friends we just kissed once that's all."

Malcolm smiled and said "What about you and T'Pol?"

Trip hit him on the arm and said "I told you on the shuttle pod that she's not into me."

Hayes had a big smile and said "I know who she's in now?"

Trip turned and said "Who she in."

Malcolm blurted out "I know the answer to what she's in" he said laughing "she's in Captain Archer." Malcolm and Hayes did a high five and Hayes said "I don't think in the right word to put it's under."

Trip got up and went to his tent and got some equipment and brought it back to where they were and said "Let's see who's right this can turn on T'Pol's padd camera so we can see what there up to."

Malcolm's eyebrows went up and he said "They really work."

Trip looked up at him and said "Well yea. Ok now it's on." The both of them sat on either side of Trip and looked at the screen. They all said "Damn."

"I really didn't know T'Pol could move like that" Malcolm said staring at the screen.

Major Hayes asked "Was the captain always into this sort of stuff."

Trip and Malcolm looked at each other and Trip said "Ya know none of us knew that about him."

"Looking at this now T'Pol's the only one who possibly know's about this" Malcolm said joking "of course now we know she's into anything isn't that right commander."

Trip looked at him and said "She refused to do this sort of stuff when we were together that one time it must not be there first time together."

Squinting his eyes a little Malcolm asked "Can we get audio on this?"

Trip said smiling "Coming right up but we would have to use earphones cause Phlox might hear." The two men nodded. All three of them had an earpiece in their ear listening to something that might call for a dismissal. Trip was laughing, Malcolm couldn't stop smiling, and Major Hayes really couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the place where they were looking at. T'Pol and the captain were in their tent kissing each other. Little did they know that they were being watch through most of it. He was kissing her neck when a bunch of laughter made her take hold of his arm. 

"What was that" she asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't know I thought we were alone" he said looking around the tent back and forth. Then all of a sudden they both looked toward where here padd was. "Why is your padd on" he asked her.

"I don't know I turned it off you saw me turn it off when you kissed my neck before" she said when she grabbed the padd. She had a look of terror when she saw what was on it.

He looked at her face and asked "What's wrong?" She handed it to him and he cussed under his breath and said "Dammit Trip, Malcolm, Hayes what the hell are you doing?" Archer turned up the volume of it and could hear Malcolm and Hayes telling on Trip.

"It was Commander Tucker's idea sir."

He turned toward T'Pol and saw a tear come down her cheek. He touched the bottom of her chin and looked into her eyes then turned to the padd and said "Major Hayes and Lieutenant Reed you two will be mopping up plasma in engineering for a month on your off time. Commander Tucker you will do the same as well and cleaning after Phlox's pets for two weeks after that. Dismissed."

* * *

The next day was planned to be a day of fun. When Archer and T'Pol woke up next to each other, the others were up right outside their tent in their swimsuits. 

When they both got out the tent Trip said "Everything is all setup Captain just waiting for your orders sir"

Archer looked at everyone then T'Pol, standing next to him, and said "Have fun that's an order."

Everyone yelled and went to their activities. Archer just noticed what the women were wearing. T'Pol had a Hawaiian flowered bikini, which was orange and blue. The top covered most of her stomach just above her bellybutton and the bottom shorts matched the top and he thought it looked good on her. Hoshi was wearing a bikini as well but she had a regular top that tied two ways in the back, which was dark blue and she had bikini shorts too, the same color. Amanda had a top like T'Pol but it had red and yellow Hawaiian flowers, and she had regular bottom that was the same. The men like him wore the Starfleet issued swimwear, which was the same color as their uniforms and had the rank strips going down the sides of it. He of course had yellow. Trip, Malcolm, and Travis had the red. Major Hayes had the non-rank ones to him looked better. Phlox had the same as Hayes.

Archer walked to where T'Pol was talking to Hoshi and Amanda. He looked at their faces and they all were giggling. He immediately asked "What?" He looked to where T'Pol was pointing and he saw what they were laughing at. It was Phlox to the girls it was funny he had a funny hat. Archer turned to them and said "Grow-up."

She looked up at him and asked "What's the first activity Jonathan."

He turned to see if Trip had the turbo jet skis ready, which to his surprise were. "You ladies want to go turbo jet skiing?" They all shook their heads yes and followed him to where Trip was. He asked Trip "Ready Commander?"

Trip's response was "Hell yea." Since there were only four turbo jets there they had to pair up. Trip went to T'Pol and asked her "Who you riding with T'Pol?"

She turned to him and said "I'm riding with the captain." After she said that she saw that Archer was gesturing for her to come.

So Trip left as well and asks Amanda to ride with him which she did.

Now on the turbo jets Archer told T'Pol to hold on tight. She wrapped her arms under his and her hands on his shoulder. The second her hands were on his shoulders he turned the handle and it went almost fast as a shuttle pod. The others were just feet away from them.

Trip was racing them and almost hit something in the water. He and Amanda stopped to see what it was.

Archer and T'Pol were still going until she said "Jonathan stop we have to go back something's wrong." He turned and saw that his crew wasn't racing him.

He said "Yea something is wrong Trip and Malcolm stopped." As soon as he said that he did a sharp U-turn. T'Pol held on tight with her chin on his shoulders. He slowed down to where the others were.

Trip was leaning of the side of his jet when they came back. Archer looked at all the faces of his crew, all surprised looks on the men and scared looks on the women. Even T'Pol which he saw because she still had her chin on his shoulder. That was making Trip jealous. Trip suddenly asked "What is it?"

Archer handed T'Pol a tricorder. She scanned it and got confused. "This can't be right it says it's a Borg."

"What"now Trip was confused.

"She's right sir mine says the same thing" Hoshi said straight to the captain.

Still looking at the creature Malcolm said "It doesn't resemble the one's that were on Earth a year and half ago."

"There could be different kinds of Borg that we're not aware of" T'Pol said to Malcolm.

"Lets head back to shore we don't know how many are here and I'm sure we don't want to run into one again" Archer said concerned for his crew.

Trip spoke up "Don't you think we should warn Enterprise about this sir."

He looked at him and said "I'm doing that just now so get to shore, pack up everything back in a shuttle pod, and wait til I get there to leave."

"Your not coming sir" Trip asked.

"No I'm staying with that thing til it's beamed to Enterprise but T'Pol" he turned towards her "your going with them back to the shore." He gestured toward Malcolm who wasn't riding with anyone.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with that Borg" she said looking into his eyes.

"Ok but the rest of you back to the shore dismissed" he said.

The other three jets zoomed to the shore. He opened a channel on his communicator and said "Archer to Enterprise." He looked at T'Pol.

"Go ahead" it was one of Hoshi's replacements.

"I need someone to go to the transporter and beam up a Borg we found" he said looking at it.

"A Borg sir" she was just confused as T'Pol was.

He paused for a second before replying. "It's confusing to us to, I want you to go to tactical alert we don't know if there's more around."

"Yes sir."

"Another thing we're packing up here so when the shuttle pods are back on Enterprise with the jets I want to go to warp four as soon we're in."

"Acknowledged sir."

He broke contact and the Borg was beamed to Enterprise. He turned to T'Pol and asked "You're ready." She nodded and wrapped her arms under his and her hands on his shoulders. He turned the handle and it went fast to the shore. When they got there Trip and Malcolm was almost finished loading everything in the shuttle pod.

T'Pol stepped off the jet and walked with Archer as he pulled it to shore. When he got it to where the other jets were he and T'Pol walked toward the others.

Trip yelled and pointed "Borg!"

Archer turned around and saw that a Borg in the sky was coming at him and T'Pol. As soon as he saw it was coming at them he shielded her as they both dropped. It missed her but scratched him on his back. Archer looked up to see where the Borg went and grabbed T'Pol's hand, without letting go of her. They tried to run towards the shuttle pods but it tried to get them again. It swooped down and they both dropped as it almost hit them. Archer got up, grabbed T'Pol's hand again and tried to run for it but he couldn't. As soon as T'Pol tried to stand, she screamed and reached for her ankle "Ow."

He knelt down to check out her ankle and said "I think its sprain can you walk."

Through the pain she said "No."

He looked to see how far the Borg was and saw they had time to get to the others. He took T'Pol's left arm and wrapped it around his shoulders and picked her up. They reached the shuttle pods. Still carrying her, he got into it and placed her in her seat. To his surprise Porthos waiting for him in his seat. He barked at them. Archer gasped and said "Thank God I didn't lose you." As he said that he and T'Pol scratched the top of the dog's head. After that he stuck his head out of the shuttle pod and yelled to Trip "Get to Enterprise as fast as you can Commander."

Trip yelled back "Aye sir."

Archer closed the hatch and turned to Travis, who was in the pilot's seat, and said "Lets go as fast as you can pilot Travis."

He replied with "Love to."

Archer lifted Porthos and took his seat with the dog on his lap. He looked to his right and saw she was rubbing her ankle. He asked her "It still hurts?"

"Yes" she said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He told her to give him her ankle and knelt down. He started rubbing it and said "Better."

She nodded her head yes. She had glanced at his back and said "Jonathan your bleeding." As she said that she touched the cut. She turned to around towards the others and said "Hoshi hand me the med-kit in back of you." Hoshi turned around got the med-kit and handed to T'Pol. She took out an antiseptic and a gauze. She applied pressure to his cut until it stopped bleeding.

He turned around and said "Thanks for taking care of the cut."


End file.
